Another Cool Arc Story
by the Composcreator
Summary: Based on oobidoobi's RWBY fanart/fancomics. The usual fanfic of Jaune being better and more popular than in cannon based on their work with my own twists. Chapters will be short. Rated T for safety though that may change. Guaranteed JauneXHarem. will be mostly of my choosing though I will consider suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

 **I have said this before and I will say it again. TOO MANY FUCKING IDEAS! Seriously, soon after posting the last chapter of the Asia arc for Wizard DxD, I get back into a RWBY phase focusing on Jaune Arc, the blonde haired blue eyed underdog of the show. Then I look into fanfiction and fanart and what do I find? A fancomic and series of sketches created oodoobi on deviantart featuring Jaune in a cooler light! And the girls are crazy for him! And crazy family! Granted many fan made materials that focus on him are similar in that regard but still! The internet is literally an endless supply of inspiration!**

 **So yeah this is based on the RWBY sketches done by oodoobi on deviantart dot com. Note I mean all the sketches, not just the fancomic Parental Guidance. As such this fanfic will start from when Jaune first shows up at Beacon. There will be various times when I will skip scenes as they will basically be same as cannon. But do expect badass moments when you least expect them. I think even the original creator will be surprised by what I do.**

 **However their work is not my only inspiration. Kudos to those of you who manage to figure out who else I get inspiration/borrow ideas from.**

 **Before you ask I will not be using the theory that Jaune is related to the last king of Vale.**

 **Note this chapter will include a small prologue regarding the Arc legacy.**

 **RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **Certain original characters and plot points will be taken from oodoobi on deviant art dot com.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 1: The Start of an Arc!**

 _The Arc family is well known especially within certain circles. They weren't rich like the Schnee's, though that is quite debatable considering how large the family is and how much land they own. While known for their warrior lineage, there is an uncountable number of aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, nephews, etc of the Arc family who make their living as normal members of society. Some even run prominent business such as bakeries, restaurants, and TV personalities._

 _Back to the fighters, there were as many Hunters and Huntresses as there were civilians in the family, though it was mostly Huntresses. When it came to the male to female ratio in the family, the women outnumbered the men 10 to 1. All women were beautiful enough to run for Remnant's top model. Yet they were also all very, very, deadly, even the civilian ones. Perhaps it something inherited from the first Arc._

 _Contrary to popular belief it was not the great William Arc who had fought in the Great War, but that man's great grandmother, the one and only Joan of Arc. Very little is known about this woman and for good reason. She fought for peace for all, both Human and Faunus kind, while adopting various aliases, even dressing herself as a man as she fought in the army. Her skills on the battlefield could not be matched by man or Grimm. In the shadows, she fought corruption and deceit, eliminating those who tried to extend war and exploit people for their own benefits. Sadly, despite saving countless lives through her actions, she could not create the lasting peace she dreamed of, and so she passed on the dream to her child. Don't ask who the father was, no one knows and some say that there was no father. Imagine that. This is the legacy of Joan Arc, Warrior, and Assassin._

 _One that has been buried by the ruling kings and church officials of the time, mainly because they did not wish for her accomplishments to be known. She had already inspired women to take up arms and declaring themselves as Huntresses and disrupting the social order, they did not want a full rebellion. Especially since she had turned many men into eunuchs, ending many royal blood lines and saving many children from corrupt church pedophiles._

 _This story is not about her. It is about her male descendent of the main family. A young man who was named after her and is the beloved brother of seven powerful sisters. His name, is Jaune Arc._

And he was now puking into a trash can after running off the airship that delivered him and other future Huntsmen and Huntresses at Beacon Academy. Of course doing so got him looks of disgust and a wide berth of space. Not that he really cared considering that he had more important things to take care of. Mainly clearing his stomach of the sludge before he had an accident. One almost happened on board the vehicle. Luckily a young woman's shoes were only lightly hit, not enough to leave permanent damage.

"Finally." Jaune panted as he stumbled away from the trash can. He took a minute to collect himself before standing up straight. The young blue eyed blonde haired man looked up at the castle like institution, full of hope and trepidation.

'Here I am.' Jaune thought, trying to pump himself up. 'This is where I make my big start.' After getting his mind off the horrendous ride, he took his first step forward. 'One step for Jaune Arc, one leap for…'

Whatever he was thinking was interrupted with an explosion that came out of nowhere.

 **Okay.**

 **Chapter one is finished. If you are wondering the order in which I update my fics, it will be random. It all depends on whether or not I even feel like writing and what I want to write when I do sit down. I tend to get side tracked with reading and watching stuff. Plus this winter season seems legit.**

 **The chapters for this chapter will be short compared to my other works. That's not to say the updates will be quick, but they might end up being more frequent than others.**

 **That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Major announcement! I have decided to star PA-TR-E-ON. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site. The site won't let me**

 **None of my works will be hidden behind a paywall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

 **It's only $2.50 to vote on what story of mine you want to see more of. Once I know I have a large enough base, I will add a second tier.**

 **Once that is up, for $5 you will be able to vote whether or not you want me to start a new idea that I have or if you want me to focus on what I already have. Note, that poll will have MY ideas on it, and those who pay for Tier 2 can decide if they want to see one of them get written and posted or if they would rather focus on current stuff.**

 **New stories will be added to the Tier 1 poll if it is popular enough or I like it enough, or I might keep it on the Tier 2 poll. I don't know yet; I'll take it case by case. Eventually there will be a Tier 3 but I'll talk about that later.**


End file.
